


I Could Use a Fresh Beginning

by sassystarrynight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Other, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses Bucky, and it hurts and he wants to forget. </p><p>He thinks drinking will help and so he stumbles into that one bar he’d never realized was there before……</p><p>It is in that bar, that he finds Thor, who doesn’t help him forget…..no, Thor helps him move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Use a Fresh Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lyrics of Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot
> 
> Posted this in Tumblr, figured I'd upload it here too. Perhaps, easier to read.

Steve hissed as he slammed the shot glass on the counter, the alcohol doing its job of making him forget. He looked around, recognizing no one, but that was what Steve had wanted. He couldn’t go to the same bar Bucky and him had always gone….he couldn’t handle that…..

“Another.” He knew it would take some more shots before he could fully forget everything. What would the rest of his men say if they saw him now? Their captain, getting shit faced. Steve snorted into his glass, glaring down at the liquid, before he threw it back like nothing. He had never been fond of drinking this much, had always rationed himself, knowing he would have to be the one getting his men back safely.

He woke up later on his bed, having no memory of the night before. He could kind of remember long, blond hair and blue eyes….

A knock at his door had him groaning in pain.

Hangover.

………………………………………………..

Steve sat at his stool, ready to ask the bartender if he knew how he had gotten home the night before. He didn’t have to.

“You are back! You look well, I am glad!” The bartender had long, blond hair and blue eyes…..Steve hadn’t noticed that the night before, hardly noticed anything but his glass of alcohol.

“Umm…thank you. For last night. I take it you helped me home?” Steve asked, feeling a bit hesitant, but the bartender just grinned and nodded.

“Yes, could not let you go off on your own. Here to forget your troubles again?” Thor asked, and Steve wasn’t sure if there was judgment in the tone or not. He couldn’t tell, but Thor was already placing a drink in front of him.

“I will be cutting you off.” Thor warned, before grinning and moving down to serve the newcomers their drinks. Steve sighed as he nursed his drink, taking his time with this one. He watched the bartender, who’s name, according to his name tag was Thor. He was lively, making people laugh and he realized that there sure were a number of women…..he smiled, a bit shyly when one of them caught his eye and shot him a wink.

“I started a tab for you last night.” Thor mused as he came by to take Steve’s empty glass and placing a new drink in front of him. Steve had no idea what they were, but they were fruity and tasted good, nothing hard like the drinks from yesterday. Steve was thankful for that.

Bucky would say he was lucky, always having someone out there, looking out for him. He had to closed his eyes tight to hold back the tears at the memories. He shook his head and dropped some money on the counter, before rushing out.

…………………………………….

Natasha kicked at Steve’s chair, until he turned to glare at her. Their relationship still amused many of their peers. Natasha was to most, a hard, killing machine, which she was, but she was also loyal and there when you needed her. And Steve had been needing her a lot the last couple of weeks, they had both been close to Bucky, so they knew the pain of losing someone.

Except, she had Clint and Phil to be there for her, Steve…..he was drowning in the sea without a life jacket.

“You look like shit. Have you been eating? You know Phil is going to be on your case.” Natasha muttered, quite critical, before softening.

“You should come over, Clint is cooking. He’s been taking his lessons while his arm recuperates.”

“I am glad to hear that, since I am sure he is driving Phil and you crazier than usual.”

“We bought him a maid’s outfit, he’s gotten attached to it.”

Steve laughed, because of course, what did he expect? He thought about it, spending time outside of his apartment, doing something other than wallowing? Maybe……he could do this.

“You know you will be sent back into the field sooner than later?” Natasha raised an eyebrow, and Steve knew she was right. They would send him out, and he would have to be ready. He just didn’t have it in him……

………………………………….

It was two weeks since he had last gone to get a drink but Steve was having a bad day.

“Here,” Thor immediately sat a drink in front of Steve, shooting him a smile, before moving over to get the rest of the drinks done. Steve took a sip and was shock to find only the taste of coke.

“No alcohol, I think it is best to start with that for right now.” Thor shrugged, as he stopped in front of Steve, resting his elbows on the counter.

“A lot of the women were whining about how the soldier hadn’t showed up the last couple of days.” Thor started, causing Steve to choke on his drink. Thor laughed, a free, boisterous laugh.

“Yes, just…….didn’t…..couldn’t….”

“It’s ok, just glad you are ok. Was afraid you had gone to another bar and gotten drunk there.” Thor shrugged, shooting Steve a gentle smile before leaving Steve alone.

Steve finished the glass of coke and realized that he was feeling better. Wasn’t in the mood for a drink that night, not anymore. Thor had been right.

He left him a big tip.

…………………………………………

Two days later, Steve found himself back on his stool, nursing a drink, this time it was green and had a slight minty taste. He liked it.

“You are bringing us more costumers. The boss is definitely happy.” Thor teased as he re-tied his hair back into a ponytail.

“I never knew this bar was here.” Steve started, looking around the bar once again. The first time he had been there, he had not paid too much attention. Now though, it was a nice, small quaint place. There was music playing, some pools table far off in the adjacent room, and Steve could hear the laughter from the players. There were tables scattered in the corners and a dance floor was right at the center.

“We are not that popular, but the people who do come are our loyal customers. They know us and they sometimes bring new people in. We aren’t doing terribly, besides, the music and dance floor doesn’t get started until after eleven. You are never here for that, and the only time you were, you were out of it.” Thor laughed and Steve liked that Thor did that a lot, laugh. It was nice. Steve figured he should laugh more too. Bucky used to laugh a lot too.

“How long have you been working here?” Steve was curious about the bartender, who was always so friendly and seemed to know everyone. Besides, he didn’t want to think about Bucky…..

“I’ve been here for two years now. I really do like working here. Started with just needing the income, now….I don’t know if I’ll ever want to leave.”

“What about you soldier?”

“I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.” Steve quickly corrected, earning him one of Thor’s blinding smiles.

“Steve, suits you.”

“Hold that thought.” Thor held his hand up before he busied himself with making drinks. Steve smiled into his drink, glancing every once in a while at Thor, the way he handled everyone.

Thor made him smile.

And mean it.

………………………………………..

Steve found himself visiting the bar more, almost every night. He didn’t drink every night, Thor would always have a drink for him, some days it would be a mixed drink, another would be a beer, and sometimes it would just be soda.

He met the others, Darcy, she was quirky and quick to sass anyone who was giving anyone too much attitude. Steve liked her, at first, with the way she flirted with Thor, he thought they had a thing. Thor had laughed and explained that Darcy was taken.

Two days later, Jane walked through those doors and introduced herself as Darcy’s girlfriend. Steve liked her.

Thor just laughed and hugged the petite woman, causing her to laugh and roll her eyes, but she was clearly fond of Thor too.

Steve liked them.

He didn’t even know what he talked about while there……he was sure that at one point he talked about a show called American Horror Story. Steve would have to look into it, Darcy said it was different, but not for the weak at heart.

Steve thought it a challenge.

He got Natasha, Phil and Clint to watch it with him.

Definitely not for the weak of heart.

………………………………………..

Steve didn’t realize that it was hurting less and less, thinking about Bucky.

……………………………………………

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she watched Steve get back into training. He was smiling more; his outlook of life had definitely changed.

“Are you going to tell me what changed you?” Natasha leaned forward to stared at Steve, before her eyes widened.

“You met someone.” She was surprised, but she was soon smirking. Steve shifted in his seat and shook his head. He had met someone but it was nothing like that!

“No, I just….well, I met someone, but not like that!”

“Yeah, right, of course.”

It wasn’t like that, but Steve couldn’t help asking himself, what if it was? But it wasn’t….

Steve shoved that thought away.

He wasn’t even sure if they were friends. The blond frowned, because….he had been going to the bar for the past three months….he was friends with Thor….and perhaps Darcy and Jane to an extent…wasn’t he? Yet they didn’t have each other’s numbers, nor did they hang out of the bar…..

Steve frowned, because he realized he really wanted to hang out with Thor….

He wanted to have Thor’s number….

But would that be strange?

……………………………………………

Steve was surprised to see Thor walking out of the bar just as he was getting there.

“Oh, I am heading home early.” Thor seemed sad and apologetic. Steve was surprised at just how disappointed he was that he wouldn’t get to spend time with Thor….

“But maybe we could get coffee, yes?” Thor offered, uncertainty clear on his phone, but Steve didn’t really think too hard about it before he was agreeing. Thor beamed and there was something different that had Steve beaming right back.

“What does the D stand for?” Steve asked once they were seated at a nearby café.

“Donald,” Thor shrugged, before adding, “my biological mom wasn’t too fond of it.”

Steve was surprised, not having really thought about Thor’s parents. They were divorced then, it seemed.

“I work as a bartender at night, go to school part time in the mornings. Trying to keep an eye out for my younger brother.” Thor went on and Steve was surprised. He then felt guilty at being surprised, why should it had been surprising? Thor didn’t notice or chose to ignore it.

“What about you? You are a soldier, did you enroll….after high school, since that is when you can enroll, correct?”

Thor always listened. It was easy to open up to him, to tell him, and besides, Steve had been telling him things for weeks now….here and there….little things.

……………………………………………..

Steve wasn’t sure he liked what he was seeing. Thor was scowling at some guy with slicked back hair, and he was clearly not happy. The black haired guy was not listening and Steve was striding over the moment he saw Thor flinch, shoulders slumping.

“Thor!” Thor was looking up, surprised, almost ashamed. There was a fake smile on his lips.

“Figures.”

“Loki, please, you have to-“

“I don’t have to do anything, Thor. How about you leave me alone already?” The man, Loki, sneered before pushing past Steve and out of the bar.

Steve looked at Thor, noticing for the first time, how tired Thor looked.

“Sorry, that was my brother. You know, family troubles.” Thor muttered, before bowing his head and getting back to work.  Steve watched him get to work, unable to believe that that was Loki. Thor had mentioned him, but he had never said they had trouble.

Thor didn’t talk to him for the rest of the night.

“It’s not you. Loki just, he is a trouble maker and Thor is trying to reconcile with the whole family.” Darcy explained, scowling the whole time. She wasn’t too fond of Loki either and Steve was glad. He didn’t feel bad for feeling defensive and protective. Thor was his friend.

That night as Steve made his way home that night, he vowed that he would do his best to make Thor smile. The whole night, Thor had only smiled, that fake smile of his, which Steve realized Thor used a lot. He hadn’t realized it before, but he did now.

…………………………………..

Except, Thor wasn’t there the next night, or the night after.

A whole week.

Steve would sit on his stool and cradle a glass of coke because he just didn’t feel like drinking anything not made by Thor.

Darcy would only sigh like she wanted to say something, but he knew she kept quiet in respect of Thor. Steve just hoped he was ok.

He didn’t stop going, hoping Thor would finally be there.

Many times he felt like asking for Thor’s number, but he was scared. He had been scared to ask Thor…..now he regretted never asking Thor for it. Bucky would have slapped him and told him to stop being a coward and ask Thor out already.

Steve barely slept for that whole week.

…………………………..

A whole week of Thor missing from the bar and Steve moping, had Natasha knocking at Thor’s door. She didn’t know him, but she had a file on him. She knew of his family problems, though she hadn’t told Steve yet. That was for Thor to tell Steve once their relationship advanced into that stage.

Thor opened the door to find a small, red head, looking quite angry.

“I’m sorry, do I know-“

“Listen here! You are going back to work, tonight. Steve is going to be there and you are-“

“Thor, who is this?” a petite brunette suddenly peaked from around Thor, staring at Natasha, intrigued.

Natasha stopped breathing for a moment until-

“Sister.” Thor shook his head, quite amused with the woman that he called sister, but Natasha was still suspicious.

“I thought you told me the person you were seeing was a man.” The brunette continued causing Thor to turn bright red.

“I am not seeing anyone!”

“Oh, yes, yes you are.”

………………………………………….

Steve was gladly surprised to find Thor back. He had expected to be disappointed, already thinking that he would be heading out into a mission without having seen Thor one last time. Except, there he was, smiling softly, cheeks slightly red and Steve felt his stomach do flips. There was Thor, and he looked gorgeous.

“Steve, I am sorry for not being here-“

“Would you, on your free time, like to go see a movie?” Steve blurted out , cutting Thor off. Thor looked at him surprised, before he grinned and agreed.

“I have to go, can’t stay, but here is my number. Text me so I’ll have yours. I’m going….to be busy for the next two weeks. But….text me.” Steve winced because well, he was sure being vague, but what could he do about it? He should have asked Natasha before coming, but he hadn’t even been sure Thor would have been there.

“Be careful, yes? I’ll be here.” Thor muttered, giving Steve a sweet, little smile Steve hadn’t seen before.

Steve couldn’t wait for his mission to be over.

…………………………………………

[Thor] I hope you are ok

[Steve] I am, is/was the bar busy?

[Thor] It was a slow night, missed you

[Steve] I miss you too

…………………………………………

First thing Steve did after leaving headquarters, was get on his bike and rush to the bar.

Thor was surprised to see Steve there; it was 3 in the morning.

“What are you doing here?” Thor asked, a bit worried, but unable to hide how happy he was at seeing Steve. Steve was grinning from ear to ear, motioning for Thor to get on. Steve felt his blood rushing and he wanted nothing more than to have Thor close to him.

“Come on, I’ll give you a lift.” Steve offered his hand to Thor, who looked at him, really looked at him. Steve wasn’t sure what Thor was looking for, but he must have found it because he was smiling and taking Steve’s hand.

Steve was glad, because he didn’t know what he would do if Thor had rejected him. He had wrapped himself so tightly around Thor, he couldn’t imagine Thor not being in his life anymore. It was terrifying, but it was also excilerating.

 “It’s ok, I won’t let you fall.” Steve muttered, patting Thor’s arms, before driving off listening to Thor’s directions.

“This is my place…….I would ask if you want to come up, but….my sister in law is staying with me.” Thor flushed, head burrowed into Steve’s back. Steve cleared his throat before muttering that “another time would be best.”

Thor pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek before bidding Steve good night and going inside his building.

………………………………………..

Steve smiled softly as he walked down the street, holding tightly to Thor’s hand, enjoying the warmth between them.

Thor was retelling a story of when he was little and about his younger brother, Loki. Steve wasn’t sure he liked Loki, but he understood where he was coming from. There was definitely family troubles, but Steve admired Thor, for sticking by Loki, trying to help him. He made sure to try and stay neutral, not wanting to get into another fight with Thor over Loki.

Steve had also met Sigyn, Loki’s wife, who had recently followed Thor in his wake, trying to get to Loki, perhaps not back home, but just to be with him.

Steve thought Sigyn sweet, and once again, he wasn’t too sure Loki deserved it. But who was he to judge? He wasn’t in Loki’s shoes, and Thor believed in him….that would have to be enough.

Thor bumped his shoulder against Steve’s, who only squeezed Thor’s hand in response.

“Coffee?” Thor motioned to the café they frequently went to. Steve wasn’t big on coffee, but he couldn’t say no to Thor, who was looking adorable with pink cheeks from the cold. Steve was sure he looked similar.

They grabbed their coffee and walked leisurely back to Steve’s, where Thor was spending more and more time.

Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.

………………………………….

Natasha grinned as she leaned on the counter, while Clint went to the pool tables. She just hoped he toned down the winning a little. Phil was arguing with Darcy, who Natasha was becoming fond of.

She watched as one of the women leaned over the counter, clearly flirting with Thor. Thor just shook his head, before motioning over to Steve, who was talking to Sigyn. Natasha nodded, Thor seemed like a good guy. So far.

The fun, thankfully, started as the music was turned up and people began moving to the dance floor. Natasha was dragging Phil over, ignoring his protests. Darcy pushed Thor towards Steve, who was caught surprised, the only reason he didn’t put much fight as he was dragged away.

Thor laughed and Steve loved that sound and loved Thor….and he had never felt so light…..like he was floating.

Steve laughed along with Thor, losing himself in the moment, reaching up to pull Thor down into a kiss.

Bucky would have been happy for him.

Steve was finally happy.

……………………………………..

Thor was curled up on Steve’s right side, puffs of breath ghosting over Steve’s skin.

Steve curled his arm tighter around Thor’s waist, pulling him closer. He remembered the time when he thought he would never find happiness, yet….there he was, feeling content, at peace…..

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Thor’s head, before closing his eyes, falling asleep smiling.


End file.
